


Preamble

by Altman



Series: Our Silver Lining [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands (video game)
Genre: Gen, Literally just an introduction, Spoilers for all episodes of Tales from the Borderlands, you'll wanna read it to understand things tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altman/pseuds/Altman
Summary: Spilled ink cut off the tale just when things were getting good. Now, here's what happens next...





	1. Chapter 1

Black ink splatters the page, dark splotches obscuring the simple, expressive drawings that covered the slightly yellowed parchment.

“Aw, shit. Wait, wait, that’s not the end, don’t go!” The narrator exclaims with a snort, “Give me a minute, I’ve got some more paper here, just...”

The sound of shuffling paper is all that can be heard.

“Perfect! Here we go,” They say, laughing, “Now, where was I?”

“Nonono, shut up, that was rhetorical. I remember _exactly_ where I was.”

…

“Our favourite Con Artist and Middle Manager had had one hell of a journey getting to the Vault of The Traveler; betrayal, trust, friends, enemies, frenemies, stupidity, and a large amount of luck — perhaps even enough to be called ‘Destiny’ — these all played a part in the success of their… unconventional plan.”

“So they opened that chest, together. A dramatic, yet touching moment, yes? Then, they were just… gone. Vanished. Dead? Ha! How would you like that? Story over, roll credits. Luckily, they were very much alive. And what happens next, well, that’s where things get… kinda boring, actually.”

“You see, this next part isn’t quite the fps-esque, action-rpg-packed-with-loot style tale I’ve been telling up to this point. There are many more _feelings_ involved, character moments and introspection galore! Haha! Very few people die. So… Consider yourself warned, my friends!”

“With that said, let’s begin! The story of…”

 

_Our Silver Lining_


	2. Immediate Aftermath

_They hit the ground, hard, falling together in a tangle of limbs._

_“Ow! Damn it, Rhys!” Fiona says, feeling something vaguely arm-shaped jabbing into her stomach, too painful to not be metal. There’s a weird pressure in the back of her mind that she chalks up to the teleportation._

_Her friend wheezes in response, desperately sucking air into his lungs, “Not… so loud, my head’s… pain. Plus, you’re… the one… on top of me, Fi.”_

_“Fair enough, I guess.” She sighs, his words spurring her into action; standing up earns a short yelp of pain from Rhys as she pushes off of him, looking around. The world spins briefly, resolving itself into a very familiar locale._

_“OK, what the hell!” Her voice echoes across the canyon, hands clenching into fists, “We’re… We’re…”_

_She feels the gentle pressure of a hand on her shoulder, hears Rhys’ short exhale, “Back outside. Yeah. What the hell!”_

_He sounds more resolved than angry, and she turns, finding him with that crooked smile on his face._

_“Hey, Fiona?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“At least we’re alive, right?”_

_She can’t help but laugh at that, grinning widely, flipping the large stone arch the bird, “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right! Fuck this stupid-ass broken Vault, let’s grab some real loot!”_

_With that, she takes off running, paying him back for his earlier head-start; the strange pressure lessens, until it may as well be gone._

_But it isn’t gone._

_The Traveler’s Gift doesn’t fade._

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, this is an introduction to a multi-chapter, multi-part continuation of Telltale Games' "Tales from the Borderlands" and thus will contain MAJOR spoilers for those games.  
> I highly recommend you play them first, though depending on your choices, you might be more than a little confused.  
> ===  
> Rhys/Fiona will be the focus of the series, though it will also heavily feature Athena/Janey, other romantic relationships to be revealed later, and friendships galore, because every fricking thing I write leans towards the Gen category.  
> ===  
> Overall, this series will be rated 'M' just because it's Borderlands, which inherently carries subject matter that isn't appropriate for everyone. In other words, while I don't necessarily plan to earn that rating, mature themes will be involved.  
> ===  
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
